


Bless Your Heart

by IILesGeMeAuxII



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sleep Deprivation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IILesGeMeAuxII/pseuds/IILesGeMeAuxII
Summary: All he asks for is a day.





	Bless Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Valentine's Day fic and decided to add some art.

 

 

“So, get this: we’re halfway across the map and...”

 

“...”

 

“...forgot the payload, so tracer...”

 

“...”

 

“...shopping...you something...”

 

“...”

 

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?”

 

Hanzo jerked back into consciousness, his surroundings snapping violently back into focus. For a moment, he sat stock-still - suppressing years of conditioning and force of habit to avoid lashing out at any perceived danger; the sudden proximity of Hana’s voice to his ear had nearly been enough to give him a heart attack. Instead, he reached over with a hesitant pause and rubbed his overstimulated ear as he slowly regained his bearings.

 

“Apologies, Miss Song. I had forgotten about your ability to talk your hapless victims into submission,” he smiled wryly. To have survived his days as a wanderer despite the countless assassins and bounty hunters sent on his trail for all those years, only to be done in by a colleague’s incessant chatter; he almost laughed at the thought. The clan elders must be rolling in their graves.

 

“Watch it, old man, you’re about to lose your souvenir privileges,” Hana scowled, delivering a swift jab to his arm.

 

Hanzo winced, feeling a strange mixture of annoyance and pride; Reinhardt’s training sessions had clearly paid off. “Ah, yes, you have gotten me…a map…to the payload?” he tried, rubbing his sore arm.

 

“That’s what I got Genji,” she deadpanned. “You sure you’re alright? You’re _way_ out of it today.”

 

“I am fine,” he waved her off dismissively. “I have just had some trouble getting proper rest for a while.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Hana crossed her arms, doubt clearly written across her face, “and just how long has ‘a while’ been exactly?”

 

Hanzo offered no reply. They glared each other down for a long moment, neither willing to give an inch to the other. Their bull-headed determination only fuelled their respective fires, but it was Hanzo who eventually gave in. He sighed in resignation, silently cursing his sleep deprived state.

 

Teenagers had never possessed such a level of perception during his time - not Genji in any case. At least, he thought as much. But then again he had never been as attentive as he should have been when it came to matters regarding his little brother and look where that had gotten them. Perhaps it was because of her military background?

 

“Three days,” he conceded, straightening his back and crossing his arms in a half-hearted attempt at posturing, “but it is insignificant. I have gone without for much longer and so have you.”

 

“Maybe when you weren’t as old. Which you are - old, I mean.” Hana grinned toothily and fluttered her lashes at the glower directed her way. “ _I_ , on the other hand, am a young, developing adult in her prime. Also, owning noobs throughout the night is how I’ve managed to sustain my youth for all these centuries.”

 

Hanzo tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t help the chuckle that rumbled out. It was difficult to stay stern when faced with such a quirky opponent and he soon felt the tension he held marginally dissipate.

 

“Seriously though, you need to get some sleep. Gotta keep your health up or else everyone’s going to worry.” She clapped him on the shoulder and leveled him with a firm, yet concerned look. He idly wondered if this was one of the bonding moments his brother had spoken of. The so-called camaraderie that he had never truly experienced before - the kind that was genuine and stemmed from actual bonds of friendship. It was probably the sleep deprivation talking, but he’d like to have these kinds of moments more often.

 

“So, why don’t I just give you your present already. That way, you can do whatever it is you old people do to catch some z’s.”

 

Hanzo scowled; the moment was over.

 

“You are lucky I am unwell,” he threatened weakly.

 

Hana showed no signs of having even heard him, far too preoccupied digging through her bag. The lull in conversation was enough to have his vision blurring around the edges and he palmed at his eyes as he almost succumbed to slumber once again. Not that it would have lasted if the last few days were anything to go by.

 

Whenever he believed he had found a moment’s rest, he’d soon be haunted by nightmares of his sordid past. They weren’t always about the day he had chosen duty above family, but he would be lying if he said that those weren’t the worst ones. The memories would never truly go away - that he knew - despite slowly and carefully mending his relationship with his brother, but he honestly wouldn’t have had it any other way lest he forget what he has learned from his transgressions.

 

He was brought out of his musings when a delicate white box suddenly came into view. It was simple in design, yet sturdy. It was much longer than it was wide and embellished with minimalistic golden accents flowing and curling into vines at a corner. A shimmering red ribbon tied in a simple bow finished it off and kept whatever treasure that may lie within secure.

 

Hanzo took the box in hand and carefully undid the knot. Placing the ribbon aside, he lifted the lid and was greeted by a most fascinating sight. Light, shaped and constructed into an incredibly accurate replication of an arrow - fletching and all. It radiated a gentle glow from its resting place, transitioning between subtle pinks and deep reds.

 

He plucked it out of its bed in order to conduct a closer inspection. Rolling it between his fingers, he marveled at its contradictory existence. The tip, while seemingly razor sharp, inflicted no pain upon his fingertip. The fletching consisted of ‘feathers’ which bent at each individual strand, but returned to form without any sign of wear. The arrow as a whole bore an uncanny resemblance to Agent Vaswani’s constructs, sturdy yet incredibly light - he snorted a little laugh despite himself.

 

“I guessing that it’s to your liking,” Hana beamed beside him. It wasn’t even a question.

 

“It is incredible, though clearly ill-suited for combat,” Hanzo admitted, placing the arrow back for safekeeping.

 

“Well, that’s ‘cause it’s _not_ supposed to be used for fighting!” she confirmed. “It’s a Valentine’s gift called the ‘Cupid’s Arrow’ and it’s all the rage in the city where we had the mission I was telling you about! You’re supposed to shoot the person you like with it and they’ll fall in love for you the day.”

 

“Don’t let word get out, but… ,” Hana leaned in conspirically, cupping a hand to her mouth, “...it doesn’t really work that way. They still either accept or turn you down and the arrow just shatters on impact. Pretty, but totally just a plot to get people to buy more. In the end, it just became a fad teenagers used to make confessions more extra.”

 

“I...see,” he squinted in disbelief. “You have my thanks. It is a most fascinating gift,” he gave a slight bow.

 

“No problem,” she bowed in turn. “Valentine’s Day is coming up, after all. And if you ever decide to actually like someone, I thought you could use all the help you can get.” Her grin could consume all the shit there was in existence.

 

She made her exit without another word. Hanzo huffed at the absurdity of it all, but deep down he knew that she had a point. Communicating his feelings had never been his strong point and it hadn’t magically improved during his self-imposed exile either. He considered the possibilities as he made his way to his room, running scenario after scenario and the developments that they may lead to.

 

‘Perhaps…,’ he smiled to himself, watching the arrow glow a familiar shade of red.

 

Late into the hours of the night, a sharp intake of breath resounded throughout a sparsely decorated room; Hanzo woke up in a cold sweat, his vision swimming and his head pounding. Another nightmare, nothing new, but this time he had a feeling he would not be spared in the land of the waking.

 

His body felt unnaturally warm and heavy, like it was not his own. He sat up to take in his surroundings, only to immediately take in regret. The movement had been far more taxing than he had expected and had only worsened his current condition. It did not help that the room stretched and swayed to the rhythm of his pounding head.

 

The A.I, Athena’s, voice could be heard offering advice and instruction somewhere in the background. Her words broadcasted clearly in his small room, but fell on deaf ears - drowned out by the incessant cacophony inside of his own head. Instinct and pride were now the only drive he had left in him to even lethargically leave the room, let alone his bed. He needed to get away to somewhere he could find sanctuary from his demons just until he could find himself once more, but he wasn’t even sure if he could reach his usual safe haven on the rooftops before his body would eventually give in to his current state.

 

Shuffling his way to the exit, he caught sight of the arrow he had been given. It lay there innocently where he had placed it on the table, a sharp contrast within his dimly lit room. He retrieved it and paused, mesmerized by the brilliant glow. Then, he was on his way again. A single word whispered into the cold night air.

 

“Mccree.”

 

A lone desperado stood in the training room, delivering swift justice to his marks.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Four.

 

Five.

 

Six.

 

One at a time and yet all at once, the sound of gunshots resounded throughout the room, training bots falling in tandem to the desolate tempo. The gunslinger blew at the billowing smoke from his Peacekeeper and waited for the decimated machines to take shape once again.

 

In-between reloading his final bullet and flicking the chamber shut, Athena broke through the monotony of his little bubble.

 

“Agent McCree,” the A.I. called evenly.

 

“What can I do for you, Miss Athena?” His attention caught, he holstered his firearm to catch every detail of the conversation.

 

“I felt it necessary to inform you that Agent Shimada is searching for you and is on his way.”

 

“Hanzo?” McCree asked rhetorically, an unconscious smile spreading across his face. “Did he happen to tell ya what he needs from me?”

 

“No, as the information I provided was gleaned from observation and not direct instruction. However, I believe he intends to stab you,” Athena offered.

 

“Stab...me?” the smile on his face took a dumbfounded edge to it. He should have been more concerned at the revelation that one of his now closest friends - who just so happened to be a highly skilled assassin - is out to get him, but instead simply found himself rubbing his neck in confusion. He hoped that he wouldn’t need too many replacement limbs after this was over - whatever _this_ was.

 

“Affirmative, though I assure you that there is no real danger,” Athena clarified. “Agent Shimada’s readings indicate that he is experiencing a state of delirium. My sensors have also confirmed that the ‘weapon’ in his possession is but a hard-light construct - fragile and incapable of inflicting any injuries upon your person.”

 

McCree hummed as he processed the information, brows scrunched in concentration. “Well alrighty,” he conceded, still a little unsure of what exactly was going on. “Guess I’ll just round him up and take him to Angela then.”

 

“That would be most appreciated. Doctor Ziegler has already been informed and is prepping the medbay as we -”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. There, Hanzo stood in the doorway. He looked slightly winded and a little disheveled, but nothing too worrying. In his hands was a glowing arrow which must have been the ‘weapon’ Athena had mentioned. The archer stood wordlessly until eyes locked onto the cowboy and he took a step inside.

 

“Howdy, Han!” McCree grinned, always happy to see the archer despite the strange situation he had been roped into. “Athena here’s told me that ya wanted to stab me.”

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened in surprise. He was taken aback by the blunt nonchalance in his friend’s voice while he addressed the issue. At least bringing up the topic no longer fell to him he supposed. Still, it took him a moment to gather his thoughts and formulate an articulate response before he replied.

 

“Yes,” Hanzo stated plainly, reddened eyes owlish as they blinked.

 

McCree chuckled at the anticlimactic delivery. He hadn’t thought it possible, but the illness may have possibly made Hanzo far more blunt than he usually was - a feat in and of itself.

 

“Alright, mind tellin’ me why?” he outright grinned, eager to hear just what brought about these unusual turn of events in their usual dynamic.

 

Hanzo paused, glancing away in hesitation. He dreaded the possible repercussions of revealing his desire and weakness, but a small grunt and a hand to his forehead seemed to be enough of a reminder to get him to talk. In any case, his friend deserved to know exactly what he wished to do and what would happen if he did before he refused or accepted.

 

“I seek...a place to rest. Somewhere safe; Somewhere I can feel secure from what plagues my every slumbering moment,” another pause as he gauged the cowboy’s reaction. The other man simply nodded for him to continue.

 

“If I stab you with this,” he held up the arrow, brushing his fingertips along its body, “then you will...love me...just for a day. And if you love me, then I may be with you - seek comfort in you - if only for a day...i think. I cannot remember the exact details, but I ask of you to allow me to do this.”

 

McCree stood speechless, a thrill of delight running down his spine as the words sunk in. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. For months, he had been hoping to muster up the courage to tell the archer how he had begun to feel more than just friendship between them, but as fate would have it he had just been beaten to the punch by the very same man he had wanted to pour his heart out to - all because he had become ill enough to let his walls down first. McCree’s face flushed with heat as he guffawed at the absurdity of the whole situation, tugging his hat down to save face.

 

“I know it is a ridiculous request,” Hanzo frowned at the callous reaction. He was disheartened, but he had already gotten this far and refused to give up so easily. ”I beg of you, my friend, just for a day.”

 

Athena felt the need to interject. “Apologies, Agent Shimada, but the arrow given to you by Agent Song is merely a-,”

 

“Bless your heart, darlin’. Alright, ” McCree cut the A.I. off, grinning from beneath the shade of his hat. He spread his arms out and took a step towards the archer.

 

Hanzo did not need to be told twice. He met McCree in the middle and, as he was enveloped by a warm embrace, jabbed the arrow gently into the the cowboy’s chest - right over where his heart would be. They watched as cracks began to spread from the arrowhead’s tip towards the fletching at its base before it shattered in a dazzling display of light. They stood silently, basking in the warmth of their embrace and the warmth left behind in the arrow’s wake.

 

“Did it work?” Hanzo whispered, breaking the delicate silence. He leaned away just enough to look McCree in the eyes.

 

McCree held the archer’s gaze and took a good long look at him while cupping the man’s face and rubbing gentle circles upon his cheek. Hanzo’s eyes were reddened, his hair mussed from sleep, and the dark circles under his eyes have gotten just a tad darker. His face was also flushed, his breaths slightly strained, and his whole body radiated a heat far greater than it should have been able. The poor man looked ready to collapse, but here he was - still up, still fighting.

 

“Yeah, I think it did,” McCree smiled tenderly, leaning down to plant a kiss on Hanzo’s forehead. He lifted the archer up into his arms and began the long trek towards the medbay. “Let’s get ya to Angie, darlin’.”

 

As the sound of their footsteps faded into the silence of the night, Athena quietly wondered what the future would have in store as she closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://iilesgemeauxii.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheFrigidFlames/)
> 
> I Got Fan Art!!!  
> Some Scenes by [freebooter4ever](http://freebooter4ever.tumblr.com/post/170957040229/the-dangers-benefits-of-sleep-deprivation-bless)


End file.
